1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and in particular to an optical film, a backlight module, and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Nowadays, liquid crystal displays, which serve as a displaying component of electronic devices, have been widely used in all sorts of electronic products. To comply with the trend of electronic products getting light and thin, bezels of electronic devices are designed to be increasingly thinner. On the other hand, backlight modules are an important component of the liquid crystal displays and thus, frames of the backlight modules will also get increasingly narrower.
A conventional backlight module comprises a light guide plate, a mold frame arranged around the light guide plate, a backboard arranged around the mold frame, a light-source flexible circuit board, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and light-shielding adhesive tape. The light-source flexible circuit board and the LEDs are fixed to the light guide plate and the mold frame by the light-shielding adhesive tape. An optical film is fixed to the mold frame by light-shielding double-sided adhesive tape. The mold frame is coupled to the backboard by a snap-fitting structure or double-sided adhesive tape. A liquid crystal display panel is fixed to a perimeter of a backlight unit by double-sided adhesive tape. Such an arrangement makes it impossible for an outer frame of the backlight module to satisfy the need of being narrowed down.